Halloween Treats
by hollyg3
Summary: Spinelli and Maxie's first Halloween together as an almost couple.


Maxie tapped her foot impatiently. "Spinelli, get down here already!"

"NO!" Came a shout from upstairs. "No way!"

Maxie had been a little worried he might react this way. She had kept their costumes a secret until she handed him the black garment bag a few minutes ago. They were due at the Metro Court Halloween party soon. She decided to go upstairs and give him some incentive. She adjusted her fairy wings and checked her makeup in her little compact mirror before marching into his room.

"Damian Spinelli, it's my birthday and you promised… me…" She was caught off guard by how incredibly cute he looked. He was pouting at himself in the mirror. "Um, so… yeah. Please do this for me?" She whined.

"I look like a fool." He turned around with a frown, but it slowly curved into a silly grin. She looked exquisite. Her lovely figure was accentuated by the form fitting pixie costume. Her shimmery wings matched the light sheen on her face. A crazy thought occurred to him. _Wasn't Tinkerbell in love with Peter Pan?_

"You look adorable!" _And yummy! Huh? Where did that come from?_ Her eyes wandered to his legs. The green tights showed every lean and muscular curve. She had never really noticed his body before—even that one time they had been intimate. Usually he wore baggy t-shirts and jeans. Sure he was attractive in suits, but nothing like this. Was it wrong to have sexual feelings about a Disney character? She shook the thought out of her head.

"Puppies are adorable! Why couldn't we have gone as Batman and Catwoman?" His mind wandered for a second at the thought of Maxie in skin tight vinyl. He cleared his throat. "Or what about Bonnie and Clyde? It's bad enough The Jackal is lacking in manly prowess, but does it need to be publicly addressed?"

"Are you kidding? Peter Pan is a heroic character! He saved his friends and all of Neverland. He defeated Captain Hook!"

"I suppose. So you're not implying that I'm the boy who never wanted to grow up?"

"Well, you do have boyish qualities, but there's nothing wrong with that." She linked her arm through his in front of the mirror. "Look at us. We look good!"

Spinelli smiled. They looked like they belonged together. Spinelli Pan and his pixie. Spixie! He giggled. "Okay, The Jackal reluctantly concurs."

"Great! Let's go!"

-

Spinelli hid behind Maxie as they entered the ballroom. Famous couples danced across the floor: Antony and Cleopatra, Frankenstein and his bride, The Joker and Harley Quinn...

"Hey, there's Robin and Patrick," Maxie announced, pointing to the far corner of the room. They headed over. When Spinelli saw them he felt better about his own costume. Robin was dressed like a baby and Patrick was her teddy bear.

"Are you supposed to be Yogi or Boo Boo," Spinelli asked, unable to resist.

"Ha ha," Patrick replied.

"Can I pet you?" Maxie asked.

"Do it and I'll rip your wings off."

"Hey!" Robin glared at him. Then she looked at Maxie and Spinelli. "Wow, you guys look amazing! Spinelli, you definitely have the legs to pull off that costume."

"Really?" He looked down at himself.

"I know, doesn't he look HOT?" Maxie exclaimed. Patrick, Robin and Spinelli all looked at her in surprise. "Um, I meant GREAT!" She blushed and looked out at the dance floor. "Oh look, there's Lu Lu and Johnny!"

Spinelli smirked at their choice of costumes: Cinderella and Prince Charming. Across the room, Ric Lansing walked in with Claudia Zacchara on his arm. She looked like a Vampirella and he, Count Dracula. Claudia smiled and waved. Spinelli returned her greeting. She ran over and gave him a hug.

"You look so awesome! I love Peter Pan!" She turned to Maxie. "Good choice. You are SO Tinkerbell. Selfish and snarky," she laughed before kissing Spinelli on the cheek and running back to her date.

Maxie gave her a dirty look then smiled at Spinelli. "C'mon." She pulled him out to the dance floor. Spinelli held out his hands as if to waltz, but Maxie moved in and draped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

Spinelli wasn't sure what to do, having never danced this way before. He glanced around at other couples and wrapped his arms around Maxie in the same fashion. As they moved together he sighed and closed his eyes reveling in the feel of her body so close to his.

Maxie enjoyed having Spinelli's arms around her. She felt so safe and warm. When his nearly bare leg brushed against hers she trembled. Suddenly she wished they were back at the penthouse. What was wrong with her? She never had these feelings about Spinelli before. Well, there was that one night. She remembered the weight of his body on hers, the feel of fullness inside her as they moved together, the sweet release… She took a shuddering breath. She longed to feel that again. But she had dubbed them just friends. She didn't want to ruin that. But what if they could have both? There was such a thing as friends with benefits, wasn't there? But how could she broach the subject?

Spinelli was getting lost in the scent of Maxie's sparkly silken hair. It was fruity, almost like oranges. It made him long for a taste of his favorite nectar of the gods… _from a shot glass on Maxie's bare belly._ He groaned.

"Are you okay?" Maxie asked, her breath tickling his neck.

"Hm? Oh, uh huh." He kept his eyes closed and wondered how Maxie would react if she knew what he was thinking.

Maxie felt his vocal vibration against her chest. Usually he sounded like a kid, but there were times when his voice had this deep sexy lull that made her tingle. She wondered what his reaction would be if she dragged him off to a room so she could have her way with him. She chewed her lower lip. She had used him for sex once before. There was a chance she might lose him for good if she went down that road again. But what if he wanted the same thing? She decided some research was in order. She nuzzled his neck ever so slightly.

Spinelli felt Maxie's nose brush against his neck and shivered. He thought it best to simply act like it hadn't happened. Then he felt her lips and his body reacted.

Maxie felt a twitch against her thigh and smiled in triumph. She flicked her tongue out to taste his salty skin and he gasped.

"Mm- M-Maxi-m-mista? What are you doing?" He laughed nervously and looked around.

"Let's get some air," she said before taking his hand and dragging him out onto a small balcony.

The cool breeze soothed Spinelli's flaming face and he was able to breathe easier. He wasn't sure what had come over Maxie. It was almost as if she had been trying to seduce him on the dance floor. He shook his head over such a ludicrous idea. He leaned against the railing and gazed out over the city lights. Then he felt Maxie's arms wrap around him and he froze.

"Spinelli?" She waited for him to turn around look at her. "Do you want to know my birthday wish?"

He watched her hands roam over his chest. "Um. If y-you tell me it won't come t-true."

"It will come true if you want it to."

"Me?" He looked at her in confusion.

She stared at his mouth then up at his eyes, waiting for him to get the hint. Was he really that clueless? She finally reached up and pulled his head closer so she could kiss him. It didn't take long for him to give in. His soft lips parted and she tasted him more fully. He sighed and held her closer. He definitely wanted her.

Johnny and Lu Lu walked hand-in-hand to the balcony. They stopped at the sight of the couple locked in a passionate embrace. "Oops!" They backed away in embarrassment. "I guess they had the same idea," Lu Lu said with a smile.

The Queen and King of Hearts, Carly and Jax, walked up intent on using the balcony for themselves, but Lu Lu stopped them. "It's already occupied."

"By who?" Carly asked.

"Peter Pan and Tinkerbell," Johnny chuckled.

"Really?" Carly's eyes went wide.

"What?" Lu Lu asked.

"I saw them earlier, but--" She peeked outside and covered her mouth in amusement. "That's Spinelli and Maxie," she whispered.

Jax craned his neck over his wife's shoulder. "Well, what do ya know? He finally got the girl."

Carly smirked. "Looks like The Jackal is gonna get lucky tonight." She wiggled her eyebrows.

Lu Lu gaped at her. "I don't believe you!" She and Johnny took another look. It was definitely Maxie and Spinelli. "This is too weird."

"Why?" Johnny asked. "I think it's great. He deserves some happiness."

"But Maxie is such a user!"

"I don't see him complaining," he laughed.

Lu Lu swatted him playfully then let Johnny lead her back to the dance floor.

Carly got a twinkle in her eye.

"I know that look. What are you up to?"

"Nothing bad. Come with me." She led him out of the ballroom

Spinelli held Maxie tight against him, his lips hungrily devouring hers. He could go on kissing her all night. Suddenly she broke away, gasping for air. He looked down at her, embarrassed. Maybe he had somehow got the wrong impression and took things too far. He did that a lot. "I'm sorry." He turned away to stare at the night sky.

Maxie leaned against his back and raked her hands down the front of his body. "I'm not sorry," she whispered.

Spinelli took in a shaky breath and squeezed his eyes shut. Oh, god. Did she know what she was doing to him? He got his answer when she slipped her hand into his tights. He held his breath and clung to the metal railing in fear he might pass out.

"About that birthday wish?"

Johnny and Lu Lu were having fun on the dance floor when a blur of green and yellow dashed by. She turned her head in time to see them run out the door. "Was that--?"

"I think so," Johnny replied with a chuckle.

Maxie and Spinelli ran to the elevator. Carly and Jax were just getting out.

"Wow, that's a beautiful dress," Maxie said breathlessly.

"Yes, V-valkyrie, you look l-lovely," Spinelli stuttered as they traded places on the elevator.

"Thank you, Spinelli. Hey listen, I really wanted to thank you for what you did for me last month. Even though the online dating thing didn't work out, it's just nice that you cared."

"Well, things worked out," Maxie interrupted. "You're back with the love of your life." She pushed the buttons, but Carly was holding the door. She paced in frustration.

"Yeah, I'm so grateful Jax gave me another chance."

"I'm glad, too. I was miserable without her," Jax added.

Carly looked at her husband mischievously. "So, where are you two headed? The party's just getting started."

"Oh, um, we were just uh going to uh," Spinelli was unable to come up with an excuse.

"I have a headache," Maxie finally said.

"Yeah, I'm taking her to lay… uh LIE down." Spinelli's face flushed.

"Oh, that's too bad. Isn't it your birthday, Maxie?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, but I know Spinelli will take good care of me." She looked into his eyes.

Spinelli was captured by her gaze. He forgot about where they were and who was watching as he moved in to touch her cheek.

Carly turned away to hide her smile. She and Jax walked down the hall, leaving the two lovebirds alone.

"Okay, you were right," Jax conceded.

"I'm always right."

-

Marty looked up from the desk and smiled in surprise as Spinelli and Maxie approached him. "Hi Spinelli, Maxie. What can I do for you?"

"Good evening, Marty. I was wondering if perchance you might have a room available."

"Actually, I do. It's all ready for you." He handed him a card key.

"What?"

"Have fun," Marty said before walking away.

Spinelli turned to Maxie in confusion.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, right?" She grabbed the card from him and they ran back to the elevator.

Once inside the room, they were shocked to find a tray of strawberries and whipped cream, along with a bottle of champagne. A note signed by Carly said IT'S ABOUT TIME!

"How did she know?"

"Who cares," Maxie said as she popped open the bottle. She poured them each a glass and proposed a toast. "To birthday wishes."

Spinelli clinked her glass. "To new beginnings?" He asked hopefully.

Maxie smiled. "To new beginnings." They sipped their drinks and concluded the toast with a kiss. She set her glass down and gave him a sultry look. She removed her fairy wings in a slow striptease.

Spinelli gulped down the rest of his champagne.

Maxie smiled sweetly, realizing his nervousness. She knew he wasn't very experienced, but that was okay. She had enough experience for the both of them. Taking his hand, she led him towards the bed.

Spinelli stared at it. Suddenly he felt inadequate. Last time they were together, there had been no time to even think about it. It just sort of happened. But then afterwards, she never spoke of it again, probably for good reason. Hopefully the online tutorial he had been studying would pay off. He mentally ran through the list of a woman's erogenous zones, before he reached out and brushed his knuckles along her neck.

Maxie shivered, pleasantly surprised by his action. She closed her eyes and waited for him to make another move. It didn't take long. His hand was replaced by his lips. She tilted her head back and moaned, feeling a tingle all the way down to her toes.

Spinelli was spurred onward by her reaction. As he kissed along her neck to her shoulder, his hands worked the zipper of her pixie costume. Then he was free to explore her bare back. His body reacted and he pulled her against him.

Maxie's need matched his own. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt and shimmied out of her own costume. Their naked torsos touched causing sparks of electricity to course through their veins. She slipped her hands into the waistband of his tights and worked them down as she slowly fell to her knees...

--

THE REST OF THIS STORY IS RATED NC-17 AND IS NOT ALLOWED ON THIS SITE, SO YOU CAN READ THIS IN ITS ENTIRETY AT MY WEBSITE: SUPER SOAP FANS - SPINELLI'S WORLD. FIND THE LINK IN MY BIO OR JUST GOOGLE SPINELLI STORIES AND IT WILL SHOW UP.

THANKS FOR READING!!


End file.
